


I’m Falling, Again

by caesar



Series: seasons [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Sweaters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Levi struggles with the changing seasons as autumn arrives, and Historia stays by his side, unwavering.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Series: seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050254
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i’ll be writing from a fall/October writing prompt list. each chapter can be read as standalone oneshots, but they’re all in the same connected canon, just different snapshots of our favorite couple. [this](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/630762366625316864/october-prompts-word-prompts-to-use-for-doodling) is the prompt list i’m writing from - although, i am a few days late to start, so i’ll try to go back for the first five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt six: falling leaves
> 
> He watches the world pass by as he lays on the ground. She comes to bring him back home, every time.

The leaves are dying.

  


He lays in the grass, staring up at the sky through the varying shades of brown. The setting sun streaks the clouds in gold and pink, making him think of the embers of a fire. A breeze blows through him, prompting a shiver to run down his spine and making his skin tingle.

  


Maybe he can light the fireplace tonight.

  


“It’s getting late.”

  


He picks up his head to look at the Queen. Her youthful face stares back at him, her expression free of emotion. In spite of her efforts, he can see the concern in her oceanic eyes.

  


He puts his head back down, blinking as he focuses on a leaf that’s barely hanging onto its branch. “I’m fine.”

  


Historia huffs and he can practically _hear_ her frowning. He can imagine the crease between her eyebrows, the intensity spark in her eyes, and the pout of her lips. She doesn’t get bothered with being told _no_ , but he knows that _his_ defiance gets under her skin even after all this time.

  


“Like hell you are.”

  


He doesn’t dignify her with a response, instead simply sighing.

  


The wind blows, whistling in his ears.

  


The leaf fights to hold on. He zeroes in on the thin, dry stem.

  


“Levi.” Her voice is softer now, allowing her front to fall to the wayside. “You can’t stay out here all night. You’ll catch a cold.”

  


“Probably.” He wants to laugh at her, but he doesn’t. Six years ago, he _would_ have barked out a laugh. Now, in the wake of life after the war, he knows that she’s right. He is more reckless than he used to be now that he’s aimless. In a world without an enemy to fight he’s left feeling like a blunt dagger.

  


Useless.

  


He flexes his fingers, briefly recalling what it felt like to have all ten. He hardly misses the absent digits on his right hand, nowadays, but occasionally he’ll wish that he could have been more careful around the Beast Titan back then.

  


Closing his left eye, he tries to focus on the leaf with his right.

  


“Don’t be so stubborn. I don’t want to take care of you _and_ the kids.”

  


That’s a lie and they both know it. 

  


Historia always makes him tea. She reserves specialty blends just for him, even when he assures her that it’s not necessary. With a dismissive wave and fond smile, his argument falters and he welcomes the warmth. She knows that she can disarm him with a glance and gentle touch, and that he’s completely wrapped around her finger when she kisses him, but he doesn’t mind that she knows. He can be an equal force for her when he runs his callused hands over the soft skin of her legs, or when he gives her a rare smile that only she is allowed to see.

  


Levi isn’t oblivious to her feelings. Even though he’s pined after her hopelessly for years, it wasn’t until about two years ago that they started - well, _whatever_ it is that they have.

  


He thinks it’s love.

  


“I can sleep out here if I damn well wanted to,” he tells her, though his deep baritone isn’t as threatening as it used to be. He mostly just sounds like a grouch, now.

  


The wind stops, and his vision blurs after about three minutes of straining.

  


In his peripheral vision, he sees her settle beside him. Within a moment, she takes his injured hand in her own, massaging the joints with practiced movements. He closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the relief that the small pressure gives him. Days like today, when his bones ache the most, she seems to just _know_ and tries to help.

  


She accidentally cracks a knuckle in his thumb, resulting in a loud _pop_ and Levi’s eyes shoot open in surprise.

  


“That was impressive,” he comments, turning his head to face her. She’s already looking at him. “You never can crack my thumbs.”

  


Historia unsuccessfully muffles a giggle, the growing laugh falling from her lips with hardly a struggle. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m sure it felt nice to finally have it done.”

  


He smiles.

  


Her eyes soften, and she’s about to say something when a leaf falls on her head, making her flinch.

  


Levi looks up sharply, and then back to Historia - _the_ leaf is now in one of her hands. She holds it delicately, twisting it around by the step.

  


“Levi - here.” She holds out the leaf to him. “Will you come in for tea?”

  


He accepts the offered leaf; his gaze traces the veins, now dried up and dead, a dark brown through the tan color of the leaf. His attention returns to the branches, searching for another leaf that’s sure to fall.

  


He finds one.

  


“After sunset,” he promises.

  


She laces their fingers together and squeezes his hand.

  


“Okay.”


	2. (you’re a) sweet thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt seven: chestnuts
> 
> Levi’s never had a chestnut. Historia sees to change that.

“Come _on_ Levi!”

  


Historia tugs him along by the hand, her grasp tight around his three fingers.

  


“Where are we going, anyway?” He asks, annoyed.

  


She doesn’t answer right away, her cloak flowing behind her as she hurriedly leads Levi toward a castle. They’ve reached the end of town, apparently on a mission - but for what, she hasn’t told him.

  


“It’s a _surprise_ ,” she tells him for the third time, exasperated. “Besides, it’s up here by the forest and the outpost. Stop getting your pants in a twist.”

  


“Piss off,” he counters, though there’s no venom in his voice. He squints when he spots what it is he thinks they came out here for.

  


There’s a small wooden stand a few meters from the main castle doors. An older woman is tending to something there, a small fire burning beside her stand. There’s a distinct smell - it’s food, Levi can deduce, but he doesn’t recognize the scent.

  


He lifts his head up just enough to take in the full scene. The castle, now a Survey Corps outpost, stands tall against the wall of trees, with the old gray stone having been cleaned of the overgrowth of vines that once stretched along the walls. Behind it, the leaves that remain on the branches are brown and gold, standing out against the cloudy gray and blue sky. He marvels silently at the array of colors; in the Underground, it was perpetual rock above him, with the seasons being merely an abstract concept.

  


Levi tears his attention away from the colors to Historia, her bright gaze still on him as she waits patiently for a response to a question he didn’t even hear. 

  


“What?” He asks, his cheeks slightly pink as he realizes he’s caught in his daze.

  


She smiles wider, finding him endearing. “I asked if you’ve ever had a chestnut before.”

  


He frowns.

  


“No.”

  


He tries to envision what a chestnut is, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long. She tugs him along until they’re at the stand. The woman behind it is older, Levi notices - but then he realizes that she’s actually around his age. With how much time he spends around his former squad, and how much younger they are than him, he tends to forget the gap between them. Until he looks in the mirror, at least. Crows feet are at the corners of his eyes and there’s silver starting to creep in amongst his black hair. Coupled with his scars, they’re all reminders of his age.

  


“It smells nice,” Levi comments on what must be the chestnuts roasting.

  


The woman notices them approach, and she stands up straight with a nervous smile. “Oh! Your Majesty!” She bows her head respectfully, to which Historia just smiles. Once the woman’s head is lifted, she adds a less startled, “And Captain Levi! What a pleasure. Did you two come out here for an afternoon snack?”

  


“As a matter of fact, we have,” Historia nods. Levi watches as her regal face slips on, always a little more poised and proper than she is in private. She’s grown into her role as Queen, accepting the formalities and etiquette even if it took some reluctance on her part. She learned through her decade of being Queen, after usurping the False King and faking a pregnancy, that she needs to retain the respect of her subjects.

  


The woman brightens at the prospect of selling to the Queen.

  


“Oh, perfect! Let me get a fresh bag for you, Your Majesty.”

  


As they wait, Historia throws a sideways glance at Levi, who smirks at her. She rolls her eyes at him.

  


Levi is the one person who doesn’t hesitate to tease Historia for how much people try to win her favor. Publicly, he will always be her loyal right hand. In private, he’ll call her a brat until the end of his days.

  


The woman faces them again, handing over a paper bag full of freshly roasted chestnuts. Levi accepts them while Historia tries to pay, to which they’re promptly refused. 

  


“This is on me, Your Majesty. I just hope you enjoy them,” she insists.

  


Before Historia can argue, Levi gives a curt thanks and ushers her away, closer to the edge of the forest. Once they’re off to the side, she whirls around on him. She plucks the bag from his hold and bites her lower lip as she grins. He can practically see her buzzing with excitement, and he cocks an eyebrow in a silent question. 

  


“I love these,” she confesses. “I used to have them this time of year as a kid. One of the few treats I’d be allowed.”

  


She reaches into the bag and produces a brown nut, and hands it over to Levi. It’s still hot to the touch, and the skin on it is separating.

  


“Peel it before you eat it,” she tells him.

  


He does as he’s told, holding it in his injured hand as he peels with the other. Once peeled, he pops it into his mouth. The taste is a little sweet, but overall...

  


“This tastes like shit,” he says with a grimace, still chewing. He normally wouldn’t _ever_ talk with his mouth full, but he’s so disgusted by the taste that he can’t help it.

  


Historia’s jaw drops at his reaction, a mixture of surprise and disappointment showing on her face. “What?”

  


Levi manages to swallow, his face pinched with revulsion. “I said that it’s fucking nasty.”

  


“Oh.” She looks at the bag, somewhat deflated.

  


He taps his toe to hers, hoping to get her to look up. 

  


“Oi. Brat.”

  


Blue meets slate, and his expression softens.

  


“The company is lovely,” he says quietly. The smile she gives him makes his heart race, and the blush on her cheeks elicits the same from him.

  


She offers the bag to him. “Do you want any more?”

  


His face instantly shifts again as he glares at the offending bag. “Absolutely _not_.”

  


She laughs, and it sounds like honey. He fights off a chuckle, almost failing when she loops her arm through his. Their fingers lace together and she leans against his side.

  


“Let’s at least sit down then, yeah? I’ll need my hand back to eat, though.”

  


He nods, finally letting out that chuckle.

  


“Deal.”


	3. binx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt thirteen: black cats
> 
> There’s a new resident at the Orphanage, and Levi is not happy about it.

Levi glares at Historia, looking as menacing as he had been during the coup d’état and the war.

  


She holds her ground, and the black cat in her arms, giving the look right back to him.

  


“That _thing_ is not staying,” Levi states firmly. 

  


“He hunts the pests! We haven’t had any rodents sneaking around in days!” Historia protests. The cat purrs while he’s held, content with the affection.

  


Levi’s scowl deepens. “I don’t give a shit. He’s not going to be the kids’ pet.”

  


This is the wrong thing to say. Historia quickly remembers that she is the Queen, and Levi is no longer her Captain. He hadn’t been in a long time, but she always respected his former position over her.

  


Until this moment.

  


“Then he’ll be _mine_.”

  


“Fine,” he huffs, aggravated. “It damn well won’t be _my_ cat, and he will stay _outside_.”

  


Historia watches him storm off, practically able to see the steam rising from the furious man. She’s been one of the few people to consistently stand up to him, and the more she does it, the more confident she is each time. Once he’s out of sight, she deflates, relieved.

  


She adjusts her hold on the cat, who looks up at her with round yellow eyes. “Let’s get you outside before he loses his head. I’ll find some scraps to sneak you later.”

  


The cat meows in return, seemingly pleased with this idea. 

  


* * *

  


The children all come to an agreement that the cat’s name will be Binx.

  


Levi is irritated, both by the cat’s presence and the ridiculous name _Binx_. Yet when one of the youngest girls - an almost four year old named Nellie, whom Levi has a soft spot for - declares her love for the animal, he can’t bring himself to say no.

  


So, Binx stays.

  


At first, Levi can pretend that the cat doesn’t exist when he’s inside or when the cat is out of sight. The children love Binx, but they focus on Levi in playtime because it’s _Captain Levi_ and the novelty of his title somehow hasn’t worn off, even after all this time.

  


The black fur that ends up on the children’s clothes is frustrating, but easy enough to take care of. Binx will also eat the food scraps that are left behind, which makes Levi feel better about not wasting food.

  


When he starts to find _gifts,_ however, Levi is about to draw the line.

  


Levi will sit on the porch in the morning to drink tea. This is his daily ritual and it allows him to clear his head, freeing himself of stress. He watches the remaining leaves fall from the old oak tree, and he gets to see the sun rise over the horizon, streaking the sky orange and red.

  


Somehow, Binx has figured this out, and decided to leave a dead mouse in front of the wooden rocking chair on the porch.

  


“He’s leaving you presents,” Historia informs a livid Levi. “It means that he cares about you, or at least respects you.”

  


Levi doesn’t totally believe this, especially when he catches Binx in the act the next day. The cat looks up at Levi with his big eyes, meowing loudly as his tail swishes around.

  


“Do you think I’m too weak to hunt for myself?” He asks the cat harshly.

  


Binx is unfazed, blinking slowly.

  


Levi’s shoulders sag slightly when he realizes how stupid he sounds, arguing with a cat. He moves to sit in his usual chair, cradling his cup of tea carefully in his good hand. “Maybe you’re right,” he sighs in defeat. “I’m too old for any of that, now.”

  


Historia would protest this sentiment, but he stews in his thoughts anyway. He doesn’t dwell on them long when he suddenly feels warmth on his thighs.

  


Binx has jumped into his lap, and settles almost instantly, purring happily.

  


Levi is about to shove the cat off when Binx noses his injured hand, requesting to be pet. When Levi complies, Binx sets down his head, his golden eyes gradually falling shut.

  


Luckily, no one else should be up.

  


Stroking Binx’s back, Levi allows himself to relax as well. He sips his tea, occasionally speaking in a soft voice to the cat, who purrs the entire time.

  


* * *

  


Binx becomes Levi’s companion in the morning. Thankfully, the _gifts_ have stopped, but Binx still jumps into Levi’s lap every morning. The cat’s warmth is welcome in the crisp air, and he brings an aura of peace to Levi’s aged and troubled mind.

  


So much so that he’s fallen asleep with the damn animal.

  


Much to Levi’s relief, no one has spotted him allowing Binx to cuddle with him, and he’s not about to let that change. 

  


* * *

  


Historia is woken up in a sneezing fit.

  


She tends to sleep with her window open, especially since the autumn weather has begun to set in. The cool night air unfortunately makes her allergies in the morning, but she usually can get back to sleep.

  


After a few minutes tossing and turning restlessly, she kicks off the sheets in annoyance.

  


Resigning herself to being awake, she gets dressed. She pulls a knit cardigan over a simple yellow dress. Since she has plenty of time until the kids begin to wake up, she heads downstairs to try to join Levi. He’s always up and drinking tea by this time in the morning. The water is even still hot, so she fixes herself a cup before quietly stepping out onto the porch.

  


She expects to hear his rich voice grumpily ask why she’s up so early, but she’s surprised to find him asleep in his chair.

  


With _Binx_.

  


One hand grips his empty cup, and the fingers of his injured hand are nestled in Binx’s black fur. Binx is sleeping deeply, his paws hanging off of Levi’s thighs leisurely.

  


The sight is so precious to Historia that she can’t help the huge smile that stretches on her lips. Careful to not step on any squeaky floorboards, she approaches the sleeping Captain. She gently pries the cup from his hand, knowing it’s his favorite and not wanting him to accidentally drop it in his sleep. Levi stirs at her touch, lifting his head to look up sleepily at Historia.

  


Her heart melts; the sight of Levi just as he wakes up is one she never gets tired of. His face is already youthful, but it appears more so when he’s asleep, free of his stress lines. His scars have never affected her view of him, but when he’s asleep she can observe how much the scars have lightened. His hair is ruffled, tussled from the morning breeze and slumping in the chair.

  


What takes her breath away is how when he wakes, his expression is soft; his gray eyes brighten at the sight of her, and his mouth twitches up in a fond smile. When they’re alone, he graces her with this look full of affection, conveying all the emotions he holds for her in a way his words fail to.

  


“Hey.” His voice is rough, and he reaches to touch her arm lightly. “You’re up early.”

  


She bites back a devious grin, chewing her lower lip instead until she can’t hold in her comment anymore. 

  


“Not your cat, right?”

  


After a glance at Binx in his lap, and then back again up at Historia, Levi withdraws his hands from both of them. What betrays his sudden reluctance to touch either of them is that he doesn’t move Binx from his lap, nor does he look away from Historia.

  


He knows that he’s caught.

  


He tries to glare at her, but the blush dusting his cheeks lessens the effect significantly.

  


“Make yourself useful and get me more tea,” he grumbles, petting Binx. The cat stretches at the resumed affection, beginning to purr again.

  


Historia rolls her eyes, but smiles at him anyway before heading in to make fresh tea.


	4. sweet like cherry wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fifteen: first wine
> 
> Levi and Historia share their first wine of the season, much to Levi’s hesitation.

It took Levi years to trust wine again.

  


Five, to be exact.

  


Even so, he still feels uneasy when he’s presented with the drink. 

  


Historia brought a bottle back from the market, claiming that the pair will relax by the fire tonight with it. Levi isn’t totally sure how much _relaxing_ he will do, but he doesn’t protest; he eyes the bottle warily.

  


His anxious gaze does not unnoticed by Historia, who feels her chest tighten at the sight.

  


She decides to try and get the former Captain to relax that night.

  


* * *

  


Levi is sat on the sofa well after their evening meal. The children are all tucked into bed, the dishes cleaned, and the kitchen is spotless. He sighs as he lets his head rest against the top of the sofa, and he shuts his eyes. Binx is at his feet, curled around his ankles while purring.

  


He would’ve had a fit about the cat being indoors, but since Historia caught Binx on him the week prior, he figures there’s no harm in the extra company.

  


“Aren’t you two a sight?”

  


Historia’s quiet, warm voice brings Levi out of his daze of half-sleep. He lifts his head and looks at her as she approaches with two glasses of red wine. His tentative smile quickly flips into a tight line, apprehensive.

  


She sees this, and holds out a glass anyway. “Just try it.”

  


Levi takes the glass with a frown. Historia sits beside him, close enough that their shoulders slightly brush together. The movement causes Binx to wake, but he simply moves to sprawl out in front of the fire. Historia pulls her long hair over her shoulder, settling into her seat comfortably while he stares into the wine.

  


The only light is from the fire, and a lamp in the corner, so he can’t fully appreciate the deep color of the drink. He can still tell that it’s a dark red - almost blood-like in color, and he forces away the memories that gnaw at the edges of his mind.

  


There are no ghosts here. Only him, and Historia.

  


He takes a hesitant sip.

  


The wine is bitter, and rich, and somehow there’s a sweet note at the end that lingers on his tongue. Through the different tasting notes, he can’t get past the uncomfortable knot in his gut that refuses to ebb. Historia must be able to see through him, so she shifts in her seat so that she can put a comforting hand on his thigh. 

  


“Connie made this,” she tells him gently.

  


This grabs his attention, and he looks at her in silent shock; Connie understands better than anyone else what Levi’s struggle is. Levi may have lost his whole squad, but Connie lost his entire village to the same tactic. Even so, he’s taken to _making_ wine?

  


While Levi’s head spins, Historia drinks from her glass. When she thinks that Levi’s processed enough, she continues to speak. 

  


“He’s actually the one who wanted you to have it,” she admits. “I didn’t think you’d have any, but he insisted I take it. He asks about you every time I see him. I think he misses the whole group being together.” She stops her own rambling with another drink of her wine. Levi mirrors her nervous gesture, finding that the taste is better this time.

  


“I’ll have to tell him that it’s good,” he remarks. He’s overdue to venture into the town; maybe he’ll stop by Jean and Mikasa’s place while he’s there and drop off some of his favorite tea.

  


Historia beams at the notion of him accompanying her to visit their friends. She squeezes his thigh, and he feels his stomach flutter.

  


The air grows thick between them, but she’s the first to act. 

  


She leans in, pressing her lips to his. Instantaneously, his body becomes free of the unease and tension he’s been clinging to the entire day. He tilts his head, tracing her lip with his tongue. The wine is sweeter when he tastes it on her, so he threads his fingers in her hair, eager to hold onto the peaceful bliss she brings him.

  


“Let’s finish this wine,” he says as he breaks apart for air. “And then we can go to bed.”

  


He can feel her grin into their kiss, but he doesn’t move to drink the wine from the glass again.

  


The taste on her lips is more than enough for him.


	5. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt twenty: sweater weather
> 
> _oh, home, let me come home_   
>  _home is wherever i’m with you_

Levi never wears sweaters. He sticks to long sleeves, sometimes a blazer over them, but never a _sweater._

  


So, when Historia enters the kitchen to make a pot of tea to start the morning, she’s surprised when she sees Levi already at the task in a sweater.

  


Despite his impeccable physique, he’s still admittedly a small man in stature, but the gray knit sweater makes him appear even smaller. The sweater is a little baggy, and the sleeves are bunched at his wrists, clearly too long for his arms, and the hem falls over his belt. Coupled with the silver hairs Historia can spot in his hair, he looks like the most precious retiree she’s ever seen.

  


If it weren’t for his otherwise young appearance, she would say that he looks his age.

  


“Oi, brat.”

  


She blinks out of her reverie to notice that he’s glaring at her.

  


“What are you staring at?”

  


“N-Nothing.” She tucks her fringe behind an ear, embarrassed that she ogled him so openly. She makes her way to the cabinet beside him, pulling out the jar of sugar. She gives him a sideways glance as he grabs an second cup for her. “I like your sweater,” she comments casually.

  


He meets her gaze briefly, as if he expected her to say something about it. “Mikasa made it for me.”

  


She raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

  


“She’s actually pretty good.” Levi’s tone lifts as he speaks. “Apparently her mother taught her.”

  


Historia can’t help but smile at his hidden pride of Mikasa. Levi’s relationship with Mikasa has been complicated, but after she joined his squad years ago, he become a mentor of sorts to her. After the war, their relationship shifted into a genuine friendship and quiet appreciation of one another.

  


“Maybe I’ll ask her to make me one,” she remarks offhandedly. “It is getting colder now that winter’s approaching.”

  


Levi just hums in response, moving the teapot to the table. Historia follows with the cups and sugar, happy to enjoy her morning tea with the former Captain.

  


* * *

  


A few evenings later, Historia makes sure that Binx is brought inside after supper. The black cat saunters to the fireplace, where the flame is dwindling, and sprawls out in front of it. With an amused grin, Historia shakes her head before she goes to the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea; the children are settled in their beds, so all that’s left is to unwind.

  


Levi went out to sit under his usual tree after he ate. Historia protested, since the night is sure to be cold, but he waved her off and promptly left.

  


While the tea steeps, she went to the front window to peek through the curtain. Even in the dark, she can see the silhouette of the tree, the branches now bare, but she can’t spot Levi.

  


She squints, worry creeping up in her gut, but she forces it from her. If anyone can handle themselves, war-wounded or not, it’s Levi Ackerman.

  


Historia decides to wait for his return on the sofa by the fire with tea and a book. Binx jumps onto the cushion beside her, curling up into a ball. She strokes his back as she reads, only removing her hand from him occasionally to sip her tea. 

  


A chapter later, he still hasn’t returned, and her eyes are heavy.

  


Eventually, sleep overcomes her. 

  


* * *

  


She stirs, blinking her vision into focus. The fire is now just embers, but she’s still warm. As she sits up, a thick blanket that wasn’t there before slides off her torso. Beside her, Binx no longer lays, but in his place there’s a sweater neatly folded.

  


Levi’s sweater.

  


Without the heat of the fire, her skin breaks into goosebumps from the chill, so she eagerly grabs it and pulls it on over her head. She’s enveloped in a new warmth, and it’s partially from knowing she’s wearing _Levi’s_ sweater.

  


The knit fabric keeps in her body heat, but it retains the smell of Levi. The familiar boldness of his teas clings to the sweater, but so does the musky scent of the grass and trees, telling of his frequent outings to escape from the ghosts that haunt him. The earlier sunsets bring longer nights, and despite his refusal to admit it, Historia knows that the extended darkness does nothing to soothe his restlessness.

  


Without a clock in the room, she can only guess the time, but she assumes that it’s late enough for him to be asleep.

  


She tiptoes upstairs, passing by her room in favor of sneaking into Levi’s. She avoids a loose floorboard as she carefully shuts the door behind her, but it’s to no avail as she’s startled by a low voice.

  


“Hurry up, it’s fucking cold.”

  


Historia snickers as she obliges, not bothering to undress before slipping under the covers. Levi’s already got his arm raised, quickly wrapping it around her. She’s met with a wall of muscle at his chest as she nestles into his embrace, and his hands slip under her top. She jumps and shivers as his fingers touch her skin.

  


“Your hands are _freezing_ , Levi!” Historia gasps. 

  


He responds by pressing his palms flat against her back, making her inhale sharply from the cold. “I was waiting for _you_ to come warm me up,” he states as if it were obvious. “You ended up falling asleep instead.”

  


“Well, _I_ was waiting for _you_ to come back,” she retorts.

  


Levi inches one of his hands along her spine—his injured hand, she notices—feeling each vertebra with his remaining callused fingertips. “I needed to clear my head,” he tells her plainly. “I lost track of time.”

  


Historia doesn’t press the matter. She knows that he’s seen far more than she can imagine, and he’s been working on not letting his memories cloud how he experiences the present.

  


She decides to pivot the conversation.

  


“I like this sweater,” she comments. “I think it looks better on you, though.”

  


“Hm.” He shifts, finding her lips with his own. She brings a hand to his face, cupping his cheek as their tongues meet. Her thumb brushes over the scar along his cheek, and he leans into her gentle touch. His fingers dig into her sides, holding onto her like the lifeline she is for him. Rolling her onto her back, he pulls back for just a moment so he can look at her in the darkness.

  


She is always so bright—a beacon to bring him home when he’s strayed too deep into his past.

  


He must be staring for too long, because she moves to interlock her fingers with his.

  


“Come back to me,” she whispers.

  


He just nods.

  


His hands are no longer cold, and she melts under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. i would like to try and do a winter series to follow up on this. if you’ve got ideas, let me know and i’ll try to oblige!


End file.
